Confused
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura take a vacation and travel through the forest to clear her head so she can go back home.One rainy day in the forest she falls and a mysterious stranger save her then that turns out not to be a stranger but her young child hood crush.
1. falling part 1

**I don't own Naruto**

**It's about Sasuke and Sakura if you're not fan of any of them you're reading the wrong story. Other wise enjoy.**

**Confused **

Chapter 1

Falling part 1

It's been raining for 2 days straight she been in the forest for 4 days. She jumping and running through the forest her clothes are so wet that their sticking to her and on top of that it's dark and cold. She stopped her long pink hair drips down while she remember why she out here.

'Tsunade thinks something wrong with me'

**Beside the fact your parents are dead the man you love left and your best friends are all pairing up **said inner Sakura

'I haven't ate or sleep seen the rain started'

**That probably why you're walking in circle**

'I'll take a little nap maybe that will help'

As she closed her eyes something ran threw the forest and she quickly opened her. She looked around. Nothing. She kept quiet and listen very carefully there it was again it was coming her way. Without hesitation she jumps to the next tree branch but wasn't looking in front of her and slips. She screamed. She was falling out the tree head first try to protect her head and hit her knee on a branch. She was falling too fast out the tree to stop herself.

**Next chapter Falling Part 2 **


	2. falling part 2

**Confused **

**Chapter 2**

Falling part 2

Someone grab her and put her on the ground she couldn't see the person face or she hoped it was a person.

"Thank you" she said really nicely. No answer

'I'm pretty sure it's a guy'

**Or a really rude girl**

'I'm going to try again'

"Can you show me how to get out of here?" no answer he just walked away.

**This guy **

She follows the guy then he jumps and disappears. She starts to jump but the pain in her knee hit in. she used some of her charka to heal herself then jumps onto a tree branch and another. The branch broke and she fell backwards and screams. Someone catches her and pushes her against a tree.

"I think your falling on purpose" he says

"I thought you left"

'His voice sounds a little familiar'

"I did but I could here your scream a mile away"

'He has dark color eyes'

"You usually save screaming girls"

"You're lucky I guess"

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT ITS** **SASUKE**

"Well thanks again Sasuke"

He flinches and then walks away.

She grabs his arm "you haven't told me how to get out of here"

He didn't say anything just jumps to the ground and she follows.

'I wonder why he won't to talk to me'

**You shouldn't talk to him the bastard live after you tell him you love him like you said nothing**

Next chapter THE Talk


	3. The talk

**Confused **

**Chapter 3 **

The talk

She lost Sasuke.

'Maybe if I scream he'll come'

**Why do you want him **

'I can't help it'

**What you need to do is sleep**

It finally stops raining and Sakura found somewhere to sleep. When she woke she found herself in a bed and as she started to get out she saw food. Her stomach growled.

"You should eat" said a voice from the shadows

"I'm not hungry" the person comes out the shadows

"I heard your stomach Sakura" he handed her the food

While she was eating "what you been up to"

"Nothing I kill Orochimaru and now I'm looking for my brother"

"So…. Have you found a person you want to start your clan over with"

"Hn" she sign and gets up "where are you going"

"Nowhere just looking around"

"Why were you in the forest"

She hesitated "I'm on a mission"

"What's your mission"

**He gonna know your lying**

"You hit me too hard against the tree I forgot"

**I don't even buy that**

He walks up behind her "Sakura"

She turns around and blushes at how close they are.

'Why does he look cuter than the last time I seen him'

"Why were you really in the forest"

**You shoulda said it was classified**

'Now you tell me'

"I told you already"

"I already know you're not on a damn mission" he said angrily

**Tell him the truth**

'What truth'

**Think why Tsunade**-Sakura Sasuke cut her out her thoughts

"I was cleaning my head"

"You came all the way from Konoha to clear your head"

"I know it doesn't make sense but I just forgot where I was going"

"Whatever" he walks away

"Can I use your bathroom"

"It's on your left"

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She turn on the shower and looks around his bathroom. It small and the whole bathroom dark expect for one window. She takes off her clothes and jumps into the shower. The water drips down her long pink hair and runs down her breast. She washed herself and hair with Sasuke soap. As she dried off she found his shirt on the towel rack and put it on. She walked out the bathroom and found Sasuke gone.

'Do you think he'll mind that I'm in his shirt'

The door opened Sakura turn to see Sasuke staring at her and she blushed.

"Why are you in my shirt"

"I had nothing else to where plus it warm and dried don't worry I'll return it tomorrow when I leave"

"You're going back to Konoha"

She shook her head.

**Why you shake your head**

"Where you're going"

"I haven't decide it yet just not in a hurry to go home"

**What home**

"You could come with me" he said while running his hands threw his long black hair

Next chapter The Gift


	4. The gift

**Chapter 4 **_**The gift **_

_**Author Note: Sorry it took so long there no point in lying or telling you what I was doing so to the story. **_

_**Recap: Sasuke brought Sakura to his house and they were talking about Sakura leaving until….**_

"You could come with me" Sasuke said

"You want me to come with you"

"You don't have to"

"I guess I could come with you"

"You're gonna need something to wear"

He handed her a bag and she looked in the bag. There was a red tank top and black skirt with shorts attach.

"This is the first gift you ever giving me"

"I didn't buy it someone else brought for-"Thanks"

**Why didn't he just ….**

She put the clothes on the chair and walked over to Sasuke then kissed him. He looked at her then pulled her back and kissed her. Sakura was stunned then she beginning kissing him back. All her old feelings washed over her. She deepen the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He responded instantly by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. When he realize what he was doing he pulled away and walked away from her.

"I shouldn't have done that" He crossed his arms around his chest

"Its just a kiss"

'The best kiss in my life'

He smirked and walked into the kitchen.

'Damn I wanna jump him'

**Down girl **

"How long have you been living here in this house I mean"

"A year why"

"Just curious"

"Hn"

"Naruto and Hinata are engaged" she said as she got on top of the counter.

"Good for the dope"

"So where are we going"

"You see"

**That it for now people next Chapter **_**In the Forest **_**and there a lemon scene. The next chapter longer than this one. Reviews**


	5. In the forest

**Chapter 5 **_**In the forest**_

_**Recap: Sasuke asked Sakura to come with him and she agreed not knowing where he was taking her.**_

_**A.N: For those of you dying to know there is a lemon scene**_

The next morning while they were jumping from tree to tree Sakura kept thinking about that kiss.

"Sasuke can you slow down a bit"

"Don't tell me you have got slow"

She ignore his comment "It seem like your in hurry"

"I am"

He slow down then he stop and she walked besides him.

She whisper "Is something wrong"

"Do you trust me" he looked into her jade green eyes

"What do you mean"

He sign "Yes or No" She nodded

The next thing she new he was carrying her bridal-style her arms automatically put themselves around his neck. He jumped from off the edge of the forest to the treetop then the ground. Sakura face was braved in Sasuke chest while he was jumping. He place her feet on the ground then she slowly takes her arms from around his neck and slide them slowly down his chest. He grab her wrist and took her hands off of him.

"I have to tell you something" he said

She sat on a rock with her knees to her chest and looked at him.

"After killing Orochimaru, I had sound nin after me and you can't stay around me long"

"I can protect myself Sasuke"

"I never said you couldn't I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you"

'I'm falling in love with him all over again'

_**Lemon scene begins**_

Sakura ran over to Sasuke and kissed him hard. He kissed her back with more force wrapping his arm around her waist and pushing her back against a tree. She wrapped her arm around his back and opening her mouth more. With her mouth more opened Sasuke put his tongue in her mouth then sucked and nibble on her tongue. He slid his hand in her shorts and she gripped his shirt while he move his mouth to her neck.

"We're gonna be late" she said harshly

"I don't care" he said while licking, nibbling and sucking on her neck

He thrust two fingers into her and she wraps her arms around his necked. She moans while he thrusts hard and deeper. His other hand went under her shirt and plays with her nipples. He takes his hand out of her and licks it then pulled her shorts down her legs. She pulls on his shirt and he takes it off then kisses her. He takes her shirt off and kiss her lips, neck, shoulder, then her breast as he takes off his pants. He lift her so their face to face and she wraps her arms around his necked then her kissed her. As their mouth locked together he spread her legs apart and pulled her closer against him. He puts his hand around her waist and the other between them.

"Sasuke please"

He moves his hips forward and entered her. Her hands went threw his long raven black hair while he pushes himself deeper in her wet tightness of her body. She scream of pain then pleasure. He kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked on her breast then the other. As his mouth went up to do the same on her neck he thrust hard and fast. She tried to find the rhythms but he changed it quicker then she could keep up. Her orgasm caught her by surprise. She had final found his rhythm then she begins screaming his name. He kept going deeper and riding her hard and fast until he final came. He laid against her forehead sweating and looking into her eyes still with desire, hunger, need and longing. He kissed her then pulls out of her and unwrapped her legs from around him.

_**End of Lemon scene**_

"We have to get going" she nodded

As he got dressed Sakura watched him with his back turn against her. First his shirt over his tone, muscular, back then his pants over his nice butt. While he was checking his weapons Sakura quickly got ready then walked over to him.

"Sasuke I-"Not now Sakura later I promise"

He walked into the forest and she followed behind him.

**The next of one is **_**The Missing. **_**Have any the people survive or are all dead? You won't know until the next chapter. Reviews**


	6. The missing

**Chapter 6 **_**The Missing **_

_**Recap: They just got done having sex when they come to this village enjoy…**_

They walked into the quiet and deserted village. The houses and building either fallen apart or about to fall apart at any minute. Sakura shivered as she followed behind Sasuke.

'This place is creepy'

**You were the one who agreed to go with him**

"Sasuke were are we"

"Its not important"

**He not telling you something **

'He wouldn't make love to me then put me in danger'

**You don't sound so sure**

'I was in more danger in the forest then here'

**Are you sure about that**

"Sasuke I-"Don't you trust me to protect you"

She didn't respond and they walked threw the empty village in silence until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are the people"

He didn't answer he just kneed down and looked at the ground then Sakura turn around.

"What are you doing"

"For something that would tell me what happened"

Sakura walked around on her own leaving Sasuke looking at the ground. She found a house that was rundown but looked better than the others. She turned the rusted door knob then it fell off and she flinched. She pushed and kit the door. It didn't even move a inch so she went looking from something to opened the door and had no luck. The last person or persons must of took everything with them. She decide to use her charka to opened the door. As her charka build ed up she felt someone touch her shoulder and she lost her concentration.

"What are you doing" ask Sasuke

"I'm trying to get in the house"

"Why didn't you ask me for help"

"Maybe because you were too busy staring at the ground"

"You're annoying"

He ran up on the door and it opened. She hold her comment to herself and walked behind him while they enter the house. The little house was gloomy, creepy, disturbing and freezing cold. As they walked threw the house they seen weapons: shurikens, katanos, senbons, kunais and gauntlets.

"You found weapons"

"I didn't know they were in here"

She left out the front of the house to the hall. Which was hard to see but it was warmer. As she walked down the narrow long hallway she touch the wall which was wet, sticky, warm and dripping from her hand. Then a foul smell hit her as she walked farther then she screamed.

'I think a touch blood'

Sasuke grab her shoulder and turn her to face him.

"What's wrong"

"I touch blood from the walls" she said chocking from tearing

"Why don't you outside and wait for me"

She held her breath until she got outside and she found water dripping on the side of the house and rinse off her hands. She threw up and Sasuke came out 15 minutes later.

"Did you find any bodies"

"Don't worry about it"

"You did didn't you"

Sasuke grab her wrist "Let's just go"

"Were they tortured"

"The woman were tortured, raped then killed, the men were stab, beating to death and I'm not gonna to tell you about the children"

Sakura bit her and fell to her knees then tears came from her eyes down her cheeks. Sasuke grab her by her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Sakura you don't have to come with me"

"I wanna come"

"Ok lets go to another village to see if they had the same problem"

**Do you think you can held more?**

**There is only one chapter left. reviews**


	7. The village

Chapter 7 The Village

**Chapter 7 **_**The Village**_

_**Recap: They left from a creep village and ended up at another village…**_

The next village had people but not many. As they walked threw the village they see mostly women with ripped up clothes on. Sakura saw a old man with beat up clothes on rocking in the rocking chair.

"Hey pinky you and your friend wanna know what happened here"

She walked over to the old man and he whisper.

"There were these nin dress in black faces over were all you can see is their eyes" he looked around then back at her "They killed most of men and raped all the women"

"Did they take anything" Sakura asked

"Not that I remember"

"Did they kill any women" Sasuke ask and he shakes his head

"Do you know how many there were" she ask and he shakes his head

She signed then Sasuke and her walked away. They went to a hotel and head to their room then walked in. As soon as Sasuke closed the door.

"Why didn't they take anything"

"I don't know"

"What are we gonna do"

"What can we do"

'I hope those guys don't come back'

"We're leaving in the morning so get so sleep"

She nodded then walked over to the bed and laid on top of the sheets. As soon as she hit the sheets she was sleep.

_**--**_

The next morning Sakura woke up to find Sasuke gone. She got out the bed and left the hotel. When she walked out she seen the old man from yesterday.

"Hey have you seen the guy I was with"

"About 30 minutes ago heading towards the forest"

"Thank you" she ran toward the forest

'I don't believe he left me'

**Remember he said he didn't want you around him long**

'How dare he walked out on me again'

**What are you gonna do you don't know where he's going **

She ran threw the forest and ended up at a river then took a drink. As she was drinking she looked for away to across and saw a raggedy bridge. She walked over to the bridge and crossed it slowly as she walked threw the bridge the wind started blowing then the bridge blew to the right. She gripped the ropes then the wind stopped and she walked then a piece broke. She step over to the next one and it broke. She fell threw the bridge screaming until she ended up in the water. She swim to the top and breath heavy then swim to the other side. She pulled herself out the water and ring-out the water in her clothes.

'Great now I'm wet, cold and alone'

**Maybe you should go back to Konoha**

'It's too late now'

She walked threw the other side of forest and jumped on top of tree.

**What if you're going the wrong way? **

'I don't know that but I'll just have to bring him to me'

**Really and how are you gonna that **

'By getting him what he wants the most'

She kept jumping and running threw the forest trying to figure out where she was gonna find Itachi.

**The continue of the story will be Sakura and Itachi. Sakura going to Itachi cause she knows Sasuke gonna go there eventually but what if she falls in love with both of them. Be on the look out for **_**Doubtful**_**.**


End file.
